wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ' Waterstar walked by the CaveClan border with her patrol. ---- Meanwhile, Firepoppy, Gingersnap, and a few other warriors were in RockClan's hunting grounds. ---- Nightpaw pricked his ears. "I smell something!" [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "Sh!" Frecklefur hissed. Her tail flicked, indicating the warriors to get down. She felt a twinge of confidence as they obeyed. ~Ging Nightpaw cranned his neck as he started to hear voices. "Firepoppy, I don't think this is a good idea!" "Shut up! of course it is! do you want us to strave?" "Caught a mouse!" another voice stopped them from carrying on with the arguement. ---- Where Creekfrost sat, the cats seemed extremely close. Suddenly, a paw stepped on his tail. He spun around to see a bewildered looking she-cat with a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it. "RockClan is here!" she wailed and sprang at Creekfrost. Ashstorm 15:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur flicked an ear as a she-cat bowled over Creekfrost. "Attack!" she called, leaping at a red she-cat. ~Ging Slatestream's head turned as he heard the CaveClan cat shout, after she'd stepped on Creekfrost's tail. ---- Back at camp, Bramblefire and Ripplestrike were hanging out together. --look me in the eye 18:40, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy spat madly as a cat leaped out at her. ---- Creekfrost and the she-cat wrestled together, he figured out it was Gingersnap, she must be enjoying the fight since she was in the nursery for so long. Creekfrost pushed Gingersnap off of him when she knocked him to the ground and was trying to pin him. ----- Dazzzleheart coughed heavily. She looked over to Jaegercrouch. His pelt was dull and dusty and his eyes were closed. Some catmint was left by his nose, ontouched. "Jaegercrouch, Dustfeather will kill you if you don't eat those," she mewed hoarsely. Jaegercrouch didn't stirr. "Jaegercrouch?" Dazzleheart repeated more fretfully. She moved her paw to rest on his flank. It was cold and unmoving. Ashstorm 19:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "Creekfrost! Go for her belly!" Frecklefur hissed through a mouthful of enemy fur as she saw her Classmate struggle. ~Ging Slatestream leapt at a CaveClan cat. ---- Ripplestrike sniggered at Bramblefire, who had - guess what - a bramble stuck in her fur. "Maybe your name should be Bramble''fur'', and not Bramble''fire''." --look me in the eye 05:56, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't know if he should. But Gingersnap was fighting so harshly and he was already clawed up. He closed his eyes and ranked his claws down her belly. He heard a loud scream and opened his eyes to see Gingersnap sinking to the ground with blood dripping onto the ground from her belly. I struck her too hard! ''he realized. ---- Dazzleheart looked up from Jaegercrouch. "Dustfeather?" she called for their medicine cat. The gray tom padded into the den a moment later. "What do you want now?" he sniffed. "Is Jaegercrouch alright?" Dazzleheart asked. Dustfeather looked thoughtful and went over to study the battle scarred tom. "He's alive but nearly dead," Dustfeather mewed, with what Dazzleheart thought was the tiniest hint of disappointment. "Well ''do ''something!" ''Ashstorm 14:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur saw Gingersnap scream before tumbling away. She gasped at Creekfrost, but her attacker dug his claws into her fur before she could see if the former queen was okay. ~Ginger "Oh, whatever!" Bramblefire hissed, sending a mock swipe at Ripplestrike, who reeled back. "Maybe your name should be Ripple''retreat'' instead of Ripple''strike''." --look me in the eye 18:34, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy scrambled to her paws in shock. Anger churned her blood. "Retreat!" she snarled and hopped over to help Gingersnap. She glared at Creekfrost. "This isn't over!" she hissed. Ashstorm 22:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream stepped back as CaveClan retreated. ---- Ripplestrike snorted. "Whatever." --look me in the eye 03:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar snorted as she watched CaveClan retreat. "Back to camp," she mewed, turning. ---- Dustfeather slowly got to work with Jaegercrouch with Dazzleheart watching. "It's too late," Dustfeather meowed, and just left. What? he's dead? Ashstorm 13:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire snorted. "I guess we're even, then." ---- Ripplestrike nodded. "Whatever you say." --look me in the eye 21:36, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy's patrol returned with Gingersnap, but it was too late. "Gingersnap no!" Flowerpaw wailed for her mother who lie in front of her in a pool of blood. Ashstorm 23:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) (I am echo right? lol) Echopaw's eyes widened as her mother was laid in the middle of camp. "No," she whispered. "Is.. is she..." ~Ging (yep, your echo) "Yes, she is," Flowerpaw stated flatly. Ashstorm 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) "Gingersnap?" Echopaw whispered, gently nudging her limp mother with her paw. Her voice broke, and tears swam in her eyes. She blinked back tears. No! ~ging Flowerpaw didn't try to comfort her sister, instead she moved away from her mother to sit alone under a rcok. ---- "This is all Creekfrost's fault!" Firepoppy roared angerily. Ashstorm 03:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The news of her best friend's death had greatly hurt Shimmerheart, and she now pressed herself against the wall of the warrior's den, gazing at Jaegercrouch's body with fogged eyes.Silverstar' 21:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth sat in his nest in the warriors den. He didn't want to see Jaegercrouch. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:11, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked for Moletail. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart ''We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD '' sometimes....'' "Hi, Creekdew," Moletail's mew was still cracky from her recent bout with greencough, but her eyes were bright and face happy. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:41, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse